No Matter What
by Cimit Kim.3424
Summary: Jongin yang hanya ingin kekasihnya bahagia, dan Sehun yang ingin kembali pada masa lalunya. (ini FF pertama gue yang gue pablish d FFn, gue bingung bikin summary, tbh, mian...). KaiSoo / HunHan / BL


NO MATTER WHAT (Part 1)

By : Cimit Kim.3424

 **Kim Jongin (Kai) + Do Kyungsoo = KaiSoo 3**

 **Oh Sehun + Xi Luhan = HunHan 3**

 **Others**

 **BL!**

 **MATURE! :D**

 **KaiSoo saling memiliki, begitupun dengan HunHan dan FF ini Cimit yang memiliki :v**

 **NO COPAS!**

 **NO PLAGIAT!**

 **NO BASH!**

 _ **Cimit presents…**_

.

.

.

" _Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, meski tak bersamaku."_ – Jongin.

" _Kau tak pernah tahu, betapa aku mencintaimu."_ – Sehun.

.

.

.

 **enjoy! ^^**

" _Kyung…."_

"…."

" _Kyungie…"_

"Eungh…"

Kyungsoo melenguh saat _seperti_ mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya.

" _Kyung… Bangunlah…"_

"… Ibu,"

"Soo…"

DEG!

Bukan. Bukan lagi suara wanita yang begitu dicintainya yang memanggil namanya. Melainkan suara orang lain, yang _meskipun_ tidak kalah dicintainya juga.

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Menangkap wajah tampan teman hidupnya selama lebih dari satu tahun ini, terbias dari sinar mentari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendela kamar.

"J-Jo… Jongin?"

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Tampan. Senyum yang selalu sanggup membiusnya, tak berkutik. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu menghembuskan nafasnya halus.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Suaranya lembut, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa menangkap sedikit geraman tertahan di balik suaranya. Ini tidak baik. Kyungsoo menerkanya begitu.

Kyungsoo membisu. Menunduk dalam.

"Bangun dan mandilah. Sudah siang." Ucap Jongin, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Kyungsoo mendongak, memandangi punggung tegap suaminya yang kian menjauh. Hatinya kacau. Dia tak bisa memungkiri itu.

 _Apa dia merindukannya?_

Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu? Pertanyaan itu jelas mudah dijawab, tapi juga membawa Kyungsoo semakin tenggelam dalam dilemma tak berdasar.

Menyesakkan.

Menikah tanpa restu orang tua. Apalagi yang sekarang hanya orang tua satu-satunya yang dia punya, sungguh membuat hidup Kyungsoo tak tenang. Bukan berarti pria bermata bulat itu tidak bahagia hidup bersama pasangannya. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sangat mencintai Jongin. Dia selalu bahagia bersama Jongin. Dan sungguh, apapun akan dia lakukan demi bisa bersama Jongin. Hingga satu pilihan yang sudah diajukan Jongin, akhirnya dijawab tanpa ada keraguan. Dia memilih Jongin. Dan rela meninggalkan ibunya, demi Jongin.

Hanya saja….. Benarkah?

Bahkan Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ibu kandungnya.

Dia memikirkannya. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kabar wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Dia tak bisa lagi mengelak rasa rindunya yang telah membuncah. Tapi… bahkan Kyungsoo tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat, menyentuh pipinya yang basah.

Baru disadarinya. Hidup bersama Jongin tanpa restu ibu yang dikasihinya, membuatnya semakin cengeng.

.

Kyungsoo terkejut saat keluar dari kamar mandi, melihat suaminya tengah mengepak pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Jo… Jongin…. Ini… Untuk apa?"

Sejenak Jongin menghentikan aktifitasnya. Memandang Kyungsoo, sayu.

"Pulanglah…"

DEG!

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"T-Tidak…!"

Jongin tersenyum mendengar nada terbata dari suara pujaan hatinya. Demi apa, ini keputusan sulit. Ia tahu Kyungsoo pun ragu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Dengan pilihannya sendiri.

"Jongin…"

"Ibumu pasti mencemaskanmu." Potong Jongin, melanjutkan memasukkan pakaian Kyungsoo ke dalam koper.

"Kalau begitu bersamamu."

Jongin hanya tersenyum. "Kita sarapan dulu sebelum berangkat."

Mengecup kening Kyungsoo, sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo menangis.

.

.

.

Saat di bandara, Kyungsoo tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin. Dia takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya. Membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Entahlah, firasat Kyungsoo katakanlah sedang kacau.

Jongin tersenyum memandang wajah cantik teman hidupnya.

Sejenak dia arahkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Menikmati ramainya kota New York di detik-detik terakhir? Tempat yang selama satu tahun ini dihuninya bersama sang terkasih. Dia berharap bisa kembali ke tempat ini. Karena dia sudah merasa betah sebenarnya. Baik dengan….

…. atau tanpa….

" _Hhhh…"_

…. Kyungsoo.

"Jo… Jongin…"

Mata Kyungsoo membesar, saat perlahan genggaman tangannya dilepaskan.

"Aku harus ke suatu tempat. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Dan sangat penting. Untuk itu aku berharap ibumu bisa menjagamu selama aku mengerjakan tugasku."

"Bohong."

"Tidak, sayang."

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Itu omong kosong."

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut denganmu."

"Akan sulit. Ini proyek besar."

"Sulit bukan berarti tidak bi–"

"Kyungsoo, kumohon. Mengertilah."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam. Nafasnya memburu. Matanya memanas. Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak suka Jongin melihatnya rapuh begini. Untuk itu sekuat tenaga dia menahannya.

"Katakan…"

Menghirup nafasnya lebih dalam.

"…. Katakan kau akan kembali padaku."

Jongin tersenyum lembut.

Dikecupnya kembali kening Kyungsoo begitu dalam dan lama.

"Pesawatmu siap berangkat."

"Jongin…."

"Hati-hati. Jaga kesehatanmu."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Jongin diam. Tatapannya tak lepas dari sepasang mata bulat di hadapannya.

"Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Aku benar-benar ingin berkonsentrasi penuh untuk proyek ini. Maaf…"

Kyungsoo mendesah. Bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari, sekuat tenaga menahan sesuatu yang akan tumpah.

Naasnya, tak berhasil.

Satu tetes yang mengajak tetes yang lain, membasahi pipi tembamnya.

Jongin menunduk. Enggan mendapati mata basah sang terkasih.

"Kalau begitu…." Ucap Kyungsoo, seraya menghirup nafasnya yang tersengal. Ditatapnya kembali sepasang kelam yang masih betah menunduk. "… kapan kau kembali?"

Jongin masih terdiam. Mendongak menatap teman hidupnya yang sinarnya menuntut jawab.

"Jawab Jongin…"

"Tiga… bu–mmph…"

Jongin terbelalak, saat Kyungsoo secara mendadak menarik tengkuknya dan meraup rakus bibir penuhnya, sebelum dia berhasil menyelesaikan jawabannya.

Matanya bertemu dengan mata terpejam Kyungsoo, membawa dia untuk turut memejamkan matanya. Menikmati tiap sentuh dari orang yang begitu dicintainya. Membalas tiap lumatan. Bahkan dia tak akan pernah puas akan bibir yang kerap kali dicecapnya.

Tangannya perlahan mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Begitu erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Semakin erat, membuat ciumannya semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Mengabaikan banyak pasang mata yang jelas hanya terpatri pada kegiatan mereka.

Lidahnya menerobos memasuki tempat terhangat _kedua_ dari pujaan hatinya. Membelit tanpa ampun. Tak mempedulikan erangan dari pria mungil itu. Bukankah tadi Kyungsoo yang memulai, dan Jongin hanya mengikuti dengan caranya sendiri. Menyesap kuat bibir atasnya. Melumat ganas bibir bawahnya. Jongin benar-benar gila bila dihidangkan bibir favoritnya. Jadi jangan salahkan dia, bila ini bisa cukup menghabiskan waktu.

Bahkan tak mempedulikan suara pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat Kyungsoo menuju Korea Selatan. Bukannya tak mendengar. Jongin hanya enggan melepaskan pertautan mereka. Tidak rela melepaskan orang yang berharga dan dicintainya.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia melepaskan cumbuannya pada bibir Kyungsoo, saat pria mungil itu menepuk pundaknya. Bukan karena pasokan udara di paru-paru Kyungsoo menipis. Bahkan Kyungsoo rela bernapas dengan tersengal demi bisa tetap menikmati cumbuan di bibirnya dari suaminya.

Tapi dia harus menuruti yang telah dikatakan suaminya. Dia harus pulang ke Korea, memberikan Jongin waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia hanya berusaha berperan sebagai rekan hidup yang baik dan pengertian bagi Jongin. Demi Jongin.

"Mmph… Aku harus… mmp… berangkat, Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata, karena Jongin masih saja melanjutkan kegiatannya –mengecup bibir Kyungsoo terus menerus.

Kyungsoo membalas kecupan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya menjauhkan diri. Dia benar-benar akan ketinggalan pesawatnya bila tingkah Jongin tetap dituruti.

Perlahan demi perlahan Kyungsoo beranjak meninggalkan Jongin. Berjalan mundur.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

DEG!

Jongin seolah tersadar dari lamunan. Terpaku menangkap senyum manis rekan hidupnya.

"Aku akan langsung ke _rumah_ tiga bulan mendatang."

Jongin masih terdiam. Merekam apik senyum manis pujaannya.

"Kau harus kembali, aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

Mata Kyungsoo menyipit saat tersenyum tulus. Cantik sekali. Jongin terenyuh.

"Jangan lupa hubungi aku." Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dengan menunjukkan ibu jari dan jari kelingking ke permukaan dan menempelkannya di daun telinga. Memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk selalu menghubunginya.

Tanpa sadar, satu titik air mata Jongin terjatuh. Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, karena jaraknya yang semakin menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin. Sungguh."

Suaranya samar terdengar.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Itu baru terdengar jelas, karena pria mungil itu berteriak–

 _TES~_

–sebelum akhirnya lenyap dari pandangan Jongin.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bertumpu pada lengan yang ditumpuk dan bertumpu pada lututnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menangis.

Tiga bulan sudah dia lewati hari-harinya tanpa Jongin. Bersabar, saat Jongin masih belum juga menghubunginya. Menguatkan hatinya, saat nomor Jongin ternyata tak dapat dihubungi. Tak lelah mencari tahu kabar Jongin melalui teman-teman dekat Jongin yang berada di Korea, siapa tahu ada yang sudah bisa menghubungi lelaki berkulit cokelat itu, entah melalui media apapun. Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo begitu merindukan Jongin. Begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan pria yang telah berhasil mengisi kekosongan hatinya itu. Tapi nihil. Kyungsoo tetap buta berita tentang Jongin.

Dan kini saat dia kembali ke rumahnya bersama Jongin, di New York, dia pun tak mendapati Jongin berada di sana. Menurut tetangga terdekatnya, Jongin tak pernah lagi datang ke rumah itu setelah pergi bersama Kyungsoo tiga bulan yang lalu.

Lalu Kyungsoo harus kemana untuk mencari Jongin?

Pria mungil itu merasa frustasi. Dia begitu merindukan Jongin. Dia ingin bertemu Jongin dan memberitahu lelaki pujaannya itu, bahwa dia datang dengan membawa restu dari ibunya. Bukankah ini sebuah kabar yang membahagiakan? Kyungsoo sudah sangat bersemangat selama perjalannya menuju ke kota ramai negeri Paman Sam ini tadi. Tapi mengapa harus berakhir dengan Kyungsoo yang menangis lagi?

"Jongin…. Kau dimana? HIks…"

.

.

.

Sehun memperhatikan kalender yang bertengger di meja kerja Jongin. Sekarang dia tengah duduk di hadapan Jongin, yang sedang serius mempelajari berkas-berkas di hadapannya.

Tanggal 13 Mei 2014. Tiga bulan tepat keberadaan Jongin di kota modis ini. Dia sudah mendengar tentang Jongin yang mengatakan pada Kyungsoo bahwa dia pergi hanya tiga bulan. Apa yang tak pemuda berkulit putih itu tahu tentang kisah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dia sahabat Jongin.

Jadi, bukankah sekarang Jongin harusnya kembali ke Amerika untuk menemui Kyungsoo? Bahkan pria pucat itu sangat tahu tabiat Kyungsoo yang akan selalu menepati janjinya. Saat dia mengatakan akan datang, maka dia akan datang.

Tapi mengapa Jongin malah masih sibuk mengurusi perusahaannya?

"Ehem…"

Sehun berdeham. Namun Jongin tetap bergeming. Masih berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

"Sudah tiga bulan, Kai."

Sejenak Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya. Namun, sedetik kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku yakin, dia pasti menunggumu di sana."

 _DEG_

Bertingkah seolah tak acuh, padahal jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pria berkulit cokelat itu juga tahu bagaimana Kyungsoonya.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia membantuku membangkitkan lagi perusahaanku ini yang tadinya hampir ambruk. Aku bisa mengatasinnya untuk sekarang ini." Sehun melanjutkan, " Jemput dia."

Jongin bersikap seolah tak mendengar ocehan Sehun, dan masih saja menekuni kegiatannya.

"Kai…!"

"Diamlah, Oh Sehun! Kalau kau juga masih belum bisa membawa istrimu kembali bersamamu, sebaiknya kau diam. Aku sedang konsentrasi."

"Jangan membawa-bawa Luhan dalam masalah ini!"

"Dan jangan lupakan juga kalau kau sudah memiliki Haowen!"

"SHIT!" Sehun membanting pulpen yang tengah dipegangnya.

Jongin hanya menyeringai mendapat umpatan dari sahabatnya.

"Kalau aku tahu mereka ada dimana, aku pasti akan menjemputnya." dengus Sehun.

"Benarkah?" alis Jongin terangkat. "Kau bahkan masih memandang jijik pada hubunganku dan Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya, meremehkan.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan telak Jongin.

"A-aku… Aku hanya–"

"Seperti yang pernah Luhan katakan padaku. Kalau kau masih belum bisa, ya sudah. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Setidaknya, tolong… Katakan padaku, dimana Luhan dan anakku berada sekarang?"

Jongin terdiam.

"Kai…"

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan. Jangan memaksaku."

"Bukankah kita sahabat?"

"Dia bahkan sudah aku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri."

"Aku suaminya."

"Berarti seharusnya kau tahu dia ada dimana."

"SHIT!"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya. Meninggalkan ruangan Jongin dengan sebelumnya membanting pintu yang tidak berdosa itu cukup keras. Hingga menimbulkan debaman yang diabaikan oleh Jongin.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap layar komputernya yang menampilkan wajah sahabatnya. Mendengarkan tiap ceritanya, tanpa menyela.

" _Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah ayah dari anakmu, Lu."_

Luhan menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu. Bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya berulang kali."

" _Jadi?"_

"Dia yang meninggalkanku Jongin. Dia meninggalkan kami. Aku… dan Haowen."

" _Tapi dia ingin kembali."_

"Aku tak yakin dia sudah siap menerimaku yang seperti ini."

" _Yang dicintai itu kau. Bukan siapa kau."_

Luhan menunduk.

"A-aku… hanya… masih malu dan… belum siap."

" _Sampai kapan kau akan siap, kalau kau tak mencobanya. Setidaknya pikirkan Haowen. Dia jelas membutuhkan ayahnya. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarganya tak utuh. Sampai kapan kau akan terus mengatakan bahwa ayahnya akan segera pulang pada Haowen, tapi nyatanya kau saja tak mau menerima kehadiran Sehun bersama kalian. Berhentilah egois, Luhan."_

"Dia yang meninggalkan kami, Jongin!"

" _Tapi sekarang dia ingin kembali."_

"Aku bukan lagi wanita sekarang ini, kau masih ingat bukan? Dan aku tak akan lag bisai menjadi seorang wanita untuk seterusnya, setelah aku melakukan operasi itu. Rahimku bahkan sudah terangkat. Aku sama dengannya sekarang ini, Jongin. Aku pria!"

" _Dia tak pedu–"_

"Dia bahkan masih memandang jijik hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo. Tak perlu kau menutupi soal itu. Dia memandang jijik hubungan sesama jenis. Apa bedanya aku dengannya sekarang?"

" _Tapi Lu–"_

Ucapan Jongin terhenti saat menangkap bayangan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya berada tak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk. Dan sepertinya semakin mendekat–

"Hyuuungg~~" terdengar lengkingan khas dari seseorang yang dia kenal, tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Jongin. "Apa yang kau–" Ucapan pria kecil itu terhenti saat bersitatap dengan seseorang yang begitu dirindukannya, meskipun melalui layar komputer. Hanya sejenak, karena Jongin segera mematikan sambungannya dengan Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya memandang Kyungsoo bergantian dengan layar komputer yang sekarang tak lagi menampakkan sosok sahabatnya.

"Jo–ngin…"

Luhan memandang sendu sahabat mungilnya. "Soo…."

"Dia dimana, Hyung?" matanya membulat menatap layar komputer yang telah mati.

"Dia– Soo, maafkan aku."

"Tolong…." Lirih Kyungsoo, menatap Luhan –sendu. Luhan hanya membisu. "Tolong sambungkan lagi. Kumohon, Hyung… Kumohon… hubungi dia lagi."

"Tapi, Soo…."

"Demi Tuhan, Hyung. Sudah lima bulan kami tak bertemu. Aku begitu merindukannya!"

Luhan mendesah, mengalah. Ada baiknya memang sahabatnya harus berbicara dengan pria mungil yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri ini. Kisah mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan kisahnya sendiri. Tapi sesungguhnya masih ada harapan untuk kisah kedua sahabatnya, karena mereka akhirnya sudah mengantongi restu dari ibu Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah mendengar kabar itu dari Luhan, saat Luhan mendapat cerita dari Kyungsoo, sebenarnya. Tapi entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda tan itu, hingga tetap tak mau menemui Kyungsoo. _Dasar keras kepala_ , batin Luhan.

Luhan kembali menyambungkan kembali komunikasinya dengan Jongin melalui media _skype_. Luhan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk di kursinya, sedangkan dia berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, saat sambungan mulai terhubung.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ini akan segera terhubung. Aku akan mengambil minum." Lirih Luhan, kemudian berbalik menuju dapur.

Baru dua langkah, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang menyebutkan satu nama yang menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Se–hun? Dimana Jongin?"

"Dimana Luhan?"

Luhan segera bersembunyi ke tempat yang tak terlihat dari layar komputer.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku tanya, dimana Jongin, Sehun?"

Kyungsoo memperhatikan arah mata Sehun sedang menatap ke arah sampingnya. Memberikan jawaban secara tak langsung, bahwa Jongin ada di sebelah Sehun.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Luhan. Katakan dimana dia?" ucap Sehun _to the point_.

Tak melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun, meskipun Kyungsoo tahu Luhan ada di dekatnya, namun mata Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah keberadaan Luhan. Yang sudah pasti membuat Sehun tidak tahu dimana posisi Luhan sekarang. Walau Kyungsoo yakin, Sehun pasti tahu bahwa Luhan saat ini tengah berada satu ruangan dengannya. Curang memang. Tapi Kyungsoo masih kesal pada suami sahabatnya itu, yang tega meninggalkan anak dan istrinya hanya karena istrinya mengalami kelainan pada jenis kelaminnya. Kalau cinta, harusnya mau menerima apapun kekurangannya, itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo hingga saat ini.

 _Mau apa kau mencari Luhan Hyung_ , batin Kyungsoo malas.

"Jongin… Aku tahu kau di situ." Mengabaikan Sehun, Kyungsoo malah mencoba berbicara dengan suaminya. Meskipun tak bertatap muka secara langsung.

Sedangkan Sehun yang kesal karena diabaikan, mencoba menyapukan pandangannya ke sekitar Kyungsoo. Berharap tempat Kyungsoo berada –yang diyakininya adalah tempat tinggal Luhan, adalah tempat yang ia kenal. Sehingga ia bisa mendatangi tempat itu.

"Heii! Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun. Kau menutupi pandanganku. Jongin… Jongin… Jongin…" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Diam kau!" desis Sehun.

"Aiiishh… Jongin kumohon, muncullah. Aku tahu kau ada di situ. Jongin…. Jongin… aku merindukanmu."

Ditangkap mata bulat Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba Sehun berdiri. "Kai, aku harus pergi. Urusi pria berisik itu." Ucap Sehun, sebelum berlalu. Mendengar itu, sejenak Kyungsoo mencibir, tapi kemudian menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Jongin… Kau dengar aku?"

"….."

"Mengapa kau tak menghubungiku?"

"….."

"Mengapa kau tak pulang?"

"….."

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?"

"….."

"Kau tahu, ibu sudah merestui hubungan kita. Dia sudah mau menerimamu, Jongin."

"….."

"Jongin, apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"….."

"Jadi benarkan, ucapanku saat itu. Kau sudah tak mencintai aku lagi."

"….."

"Kau pasti sudah mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku. Hiks… Benarkan Jongin?" rengekan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan –yang berada di sampingnya– menjadi tak tahan juga. Segera Luhan menghadap komputer di samping Kyungsoo dan bersyukur karena wajah ayah dari anaknya tak lagi menampakkan diri.

"Jongin berhentilah egois! Apa lagi yang kau pikirkani? Ibu Kyungsoo sudah merestui hubungan kalian, jadi apalagi yang membuatmu ragu, huh?!"

"…."

"Kalau kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu, muncullah!" gertak Luhan.

"….."

"Jong–"

Jongin segera duduk di kursinya dan menghadap layar. Ditatapnya Luhan, bukan Kyungsoo –yang kini menatapnya tak percaya dengan aliran air asin yang enggan berhenti turun dari mata indahnya.

"Kau bahkan lebih mendengarkan Luhan Hyung daripada aku. Hiks…" lirih Kyungsoo. Sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya, tapi tak berhasil.

Jongin masih tak mau menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Tatapannya masih dia tujukan pada Luhan.

"Sehun akan segera ke tempatmu. Aku pikir dia sudah tahu keberadaanmu."

DEG!

DEG!

Dua deguban jantung dari dua orang yang berbeda. Yang satu dari Kyungsoo yang miris melihat kelakuan Jongin yang mengabaikannya. Dan yang satu dari Luhan yang mendengar penuturan dari Jongin.

"Setidaknya dia masih suami sahmu, Luhan. Dan dia tetaplah ayah dari anakmu. Jadi, berilah dia kesempatan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita?" sekarang Kyungsoo yang berbicara. Lantang, karena merasa kesal. "DEMI TUHAN, TATAP AKU JONGIINN!"

Jongin menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mendongak dan mempertemukan pandangannya pada wajah penuh air mata Kyungsoo. "Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengacaraku akan segera datang menemuimu dan membantu kita menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Maaf…" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tak menerima keputusan Jongin. Ini terlalu sulit diterima. Nafasnya tersengal. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang mengalir semakin deras. Seakan ada yang menyekap dadanya kuat-kuat. Sakit sekali, Kyungsoo merasakannya.

"Tidak! Tidak, Jongin. Kumohon… A-aku–"

"Maafkan aku…. Kyungsoo."

Sambungan terputus.

Kyungsoo ambruk. Merosot dari duduknya yang segera ditangkap Luhan. Air matanya semakin tak terkendali, berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Dadanya sesak. Seolah ada yang menghantamnya keras-keras. Sakit sekali.

Luhan merengkuh tubuh lemah Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke pelukannya. Mengusap lembut punggung sempitnya. Dia terkejut dengan penuturan sahabatnya. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Bertahun-tahun memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya meresmikan hubungannya di depan altar gereja dan disaksikan orang-orang terdekatnya. Luhan sangat tahu, betapa tak mudah usaha Jongin dalam menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Tapi tanpa alasan yang bahkan dia sendiri tak mengetahuinya, sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

' _Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar keras kepala.'_ Batin Luhan, mempererat pelukannya pada Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah menangis meraung-raung.

 **TBC**

 **Nyeseknya dapet ga yaa? Wkwkwkwkkk…**

 **Niat mau bikin twoshot, tapi gatau deh nanti. :v**

 **Love KaiSoo, Hug HunHan…**

 **Cimit,**


End file.
